


George Luz Visits the Emergency Room (A Lot)

by fromcrossroadstoking



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, LuzRoe, M/M, george being an idiot, modern hospital setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcrossroadstoking/pseuds/fromcrossroadstoking
Summary: Luz, a nurse on an upper floor, finds every excuse in the book to visit the ER just so he can drool over a certain doctor.
Relationships: George Luz/Eugene Roe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	George Luz Visits the Emergency Room (A Lot)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.

George Luz made his way through the maze of corridors towards the Emergency Room, two cups of coffee and a bag of muffins clutched firmly in his hands. He found Lipton in his usual spot in the break room, going through some paperwork as he waited.

“Paging Dr. Lipton! Your incredibly healthy breakfast of one low-fat blueberry muffin and small black coffee has arrived!” Luz made the announcement with more pep than should be allowed on a Monday morning as he pushed through the door into the break room.

Lipton looked up from his papers with a smile, “You’re a lifesaver Luz.”

Luz opened his mouth to agree with the statement when he caught sight of the two men in the hallway through the break room window. Dr. Winters, head of the ER, appeared to be talking to a doctor Luz hadn’t seen before.

“Hey Luz, you might want to… ” Lipton made a motion indicating that Luz should wipe his mouth. Luz stopped himself just as moved his arm up to do just that.

“I`m not drooling!”

“Whatever you say." 

Luz rolled his eyes and handed over Lipton`s breakfast, only momentarily taking his eyes off of the dark haired doctor in the hallway before they darted right back.

"In case you were wondering, that would be Dr. Eugene Roe, our new resident. Supposed to be one helluva doc.”

“Huh. You don`t say… ” Luz watched intently as Roe smiled at something Winters said. Luz didn’t know if Roe was one helluva doc but he sure had one helluva smile.

Lipton sighed knowing Luz was going to stand there being a drool-fest unless he intervened.

“I could introduce you, if you want.”

“Well, I mean, if you think that would be a good idea. I, uh, do visit a lot down here so he should probably know who I am. Don`t want him thinking they let just anyone wander around here. I mean - ”

Lipton held up his hand to cut Luz off. He could tell when Luz was about to start rambling and Lipton had too much paperwork to do to listen to that right now.

“Come on. I don`t think they’ll mind us interrupting.” Lipton put down his coffee and led Luz out in to the hallway.

“Hey Dick,” Luz nodded at the redhead in greeting and then turned to the other man, “Dr. Roe, I want you to meet a good friend of mine, George Luz. He`s a nurse up on the pediatric floor.”

Luz wiped his hands on his pants quickly before holding one out.

_When the hell had his hands started sweating?_

“I`m George! Nice to meet you!” His voice came out funny sounding and he mentally kicked himself.

Roe took the hand Luz had extended and shook it.

“Nice to meet you too George. I`m Eugene Roe, but you can just call me Gene.”

Luz`s eyes widened a bit.

_**Oh fuck. The accent.** _

  
~

  
Later that night as Luz laid in his bed he couldn’t help but bemoan how unfair it all was.

How dare someone that hot, with an even hotter accent, work a mere two floors away from him? How was he supposed to get any work done knowing Dr. HandsomeFace McHotPants was so close?

Luz huffed and rolled onto his side.

_Unfair._

  
~

  
It was tradition that every Monday morning, Luz and Lipton would meet in the ER`s break room for a quick breakfast before their shifts started. It was a nice tradition that gave them both something to look forward to on Monday mornings.

Today, however, was not Monday. And yet, here Luz was, breakfast for the two of them in hand.

“Morning Lip! Long time no see!” Luz grinned widely as he set the coffees and bagels down on the table.

“Luz?”

“Yeah?”

“It`s not Monday buddy.”

“It isn`t?!” Luz`s eyes widened in dramatic fashion, “Oh shoot! Silly me! Well, either way, shouldn’t waste this breakfast!” Luz gestured for Lipton to take a seat.

Lipton shook his head, amused, as he sat down. “Luz, he`s already been in and made his coffee. I don`t think he`ll be back again for awhile.”

“Who?”

“Luz. You know who. We both do." 

"Hmph,” Luz chewed his bite of bagel thoughtfully for a moment, “I can eat slow.”

“Luz!” Lipton balled up a napkin and tossed it at the younger man, “You have a job to get to!”

Luz laughed as the napkin bonked him in the face, “Alright! Fine! Maybe I`ll just have to come visit on my lunch break.”

Lipton could tell from the grin on Luz`s face that he really was going to do just that. Hell, he had a distinct feeling he was about to see a lot more of Luz for the foreseeable future.

  
~

  
Lipton`s feeling had not been wrong. Luz seemed to find every excuse in the book to wander down to the ER - breakfast, lunch, “just getting exercise”, dropping off coffees, looking for so-and-so.

And yet, Luz never managed to make it beyond small talk with Roe. Luz was a natural talker and could make friends with anyone (a habit that occasionally worried Lipton) so the whole thing puzzled him. If Lipton didn’t know better he might’ve sworn that Luz`s nerves were actually getting the better of him… 

  
~

  
Luz sat in the Emergency Room not as a visitor, but as a patient. As he sat there waiting, he hoped desperately that one of the docs he liked would be the one to see him. Preferably Lipton, or Winters, or Grant. He was torn as to whether or not he wanted Roe to walk in - on one hand it mean time with Roe, _time with Roe touching him_ , but on the other hand Roe would probably ask about his injury and, well, it was frankly embarrassing.

Luz had been lounging on the couch, watching trashy daytime television, when he heard the toaster strudel he had in the toaster pop up. In his rush to get to his precious toaster strudel, he leaped off the coach, promptly tripped over his own feet, fell, and hit his head on the corner of the coffee table.

Luz wasn’t sure he wanted to tell the hottest man he had ever seen in his entire goddamn life that he needed stitches because of toaster strudel, so it was to his great relief that Lipton was the one he walked in to the room.

Lipton looked Luz up and down, “Please tell me this isn’t a new way of trying to get Roe`s attention.”

“Believe it or not this is a legitimate toaster strudel injury.”

“Of course it is.”

“Really! You can go to my apartment right now and see the evidence yourself! My poor toaster strudel is probably ice cold now.”

Lipton let out an exasperated sigh, “Ok, well since it`s just you - ”

“Hey!”

“ - I need to run to the bathroom so just wait here a second.”

  
~

  
Lipton did not have to go to the bathroom. Lipton did have to act on what he considered a brilliant idea.

He found Roe coming out of room 5 and flagged him down.

“Hey Gene! I hate to ask but I`m drowning a bit. Could you take a look at the patient in room 2 for me?”

“Of course,” Roe nodded and gave Lipton a small smile.

“Thanks Gene, I owe you one.”

As Lipton walked away he knew beyond a doubt that Luz was probably going to kill him later. But it was worth it.

  
~

  
“George?”

Luz`s head immediately snapped up towards the door as the familiar voice filled the room.

“Gene! Hey, uh, where`s Lip?”

“He asked me to take over. Said he was pretty swamped. Let`s see what we got here, huh?”

Luz made a mental note to murder Lipton later as Roe walked over and began examining Luz`s head wound. Roe was so damn close. _So damn close_. Luz was pretty sure his brain was going to short circuit with the proximity.

“It ain`t bad. Just a few stitches should do it. Won`t even really be a scar.”

“Ha! What a shame, I heard chicks dig scars." 

_FUCK. Why would I say that?_

Luz tried to recover, sort of… "And guys. Guys, uh, dig scars too.”

Luz had never wanted to sink in to the earth so badly before. Until Roe chuckled.

He fucking chuckled.

“We do. Dig scars, that is.” Roe gave him what could only be described as a mischievous smile before refocusing on patching up the cut on Luz`s forehead.

  
~

  
Over the next few days, there definitely seemed to be a shift between the two of them.

Or maybe it was Luz`s imagination.

No, no, there was a definite shift to a more flirty style of interaction.

Hopefully.

No, definitely. There was no way this was in his head.

Right?

~

  
Luz showed up to the ER`s break room with three coffees clutched in his hand - one for him, one for Lip, and one for Roe if managed to “run in to him” (he always managed to run in to Roe, even if meant doing a few circles around the ER). So he was absolutely delighted to see that Roe just so happened to be in the break room. He was not, however, delighted to see that Roe was busy playing with a little kid. A dark haired little kid. _A pale, dark haired little kid._

Luz felt like he had punched in the gut. Maybe the flirting had been in his head after all. Roe had a kid and probably a girlfriend (or wife, maybe he was the kind of guy who didn’t like wearing rings) to go along with the kid.

He did his best to shake off the sudden tidal wave of disappointment as he threw the best smile he could muster on his face.

“Good morning! Coffee?”

Roe looked up from the matchbox car race he was having, “Thank you George. You`re the best.” Roe grabbed the coffee with a smile, beaming with appreciation.

“Don`t I know it,” George swallowed hard and tried to think of something to say, “Didn’t know you had a kid. He`s cute. What`s his name?”

Roe let out a laugh.

_Jesus Christ, what an amazing laugh_. Luz doubted he would ever get sick of that sound.

“He ain`t mine. I`m just watchin’ him for my buddy Ralph. He`s a paramedic. Should be here soon.”

The relief hit Luz instantaneously. 

“Speak of the devil…”

“Papa!” The kid in Roe`s lap squealed in delight and wriggled out of Roe`s grasp as a dark haired paramedic came through the break room door.

“Hey kiddo! There`s the cutest little munchkin in the whole world!” Spina picked up his kid and covered him in kisses before turning his attention to the other two men in the room.

“Hey Gene, how was he?”

“An angel as always.”

Spina snorted, “Maybe you should spend some more time with him,” Spina looked at the squirmy kid in his arms, “What do you think kiddo? You want to spend more time with Uncle Gene.”

“Yes, pwease!” The kid nodded enthusiastically.

Roe grinned and then glanced over at Luz, gesturing towards Spina, “George, this is my best friend, Ralph Spina.”

Luz held up a hand in greeting.

“Ralph, this is George Luz.”

Spina broke into a wide grin at that, “So this is George Luz! Nice to finally meet you George! Heard a lot about you!”

“Oh, yeah?” Luz couldn’t help the massive grin on his face as he looked over at Roe who was glaring daggers at Spina. Luz could feel the butterflies in his stomach kick up.

  
~

  
Luz immediately liked Spina - he seemed like a genuinely warm, friendly person. The three of them chatted for a bit before Spina excused himself, leaving just Luz and Roe in the break room.

“So,” Luz smirked at Roe, “Just what exactly did you tell your best friend about me?”

Roe tried to nonchalantly take a sip of his coffee as he shrugged, “Not much, really.”

“Huh, didn’t seem like not much from the way Ralph reacted to meeting me…”  
There was a pause before Roe spoke.

“ I might`ve told him about how you`re always tellin’ real corny jokes, an’ how you put way too much sugar an’ cream in your coffee, an’ how I ain`t never seen someone eat three chocolate chip muffins for breakfast like you do, an’ how you spend all your time on this floor instead of the one you actually work on." 

Another pause. Roe looked Luz straight in the eyes.

"Might`ve also told him my favorite part of the day is when you`re visitin’ an’ I`m always countin’ the minutes until you come visit again.”

Luz could feel his heart flutter and for the first time in his life he was at a complete loss for words. So he did the next best thing.

He closed the space between them in two quick steps and pulled Roe into a kiss. He could feel Roe`s lips form into a smile as the kiss deepened.

  
_Oh, Luz was definitely going to be visiting a lot more now._


End file.
